


Tongue Twisted

by Reonlyn



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: America, Comedy, M/M, One Shot, rivalshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reonlyn/pseuds/Reonlyn
Summary: Chazz knew he was the best at everything, which is why he needed to prove it... In a game of Twister?
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Tongue Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> Reon did their best to let the writing demons possess them before this fic.

Nobody had to tell Chazz twice that he was the best. He knew it already. Unlike the little rich piss head Aster who lost at Beyblades a week ago, Chazz couldn’t be beat. It didn’t matter if Jaden could catch him off guard at 2am with a sneak tickle attack, or if Jaden might have maybe won a few rounds of Duel Monsters -- Those didn’t count after all. Chazz wasn’t feeling his best those days so it was like it never happened. When it came to anyone else, Chazz could close his eyes and duel backwards to absolutely eviscerate his opponent. 

Which is why it pissed him off so much when Jaden’s little troll Syrus, who kept tailing Jaden like a lost puppy, pointed out how slowly Chazz was eating compared to Jaden.   
“Chazz you’re SO slow,” Syrus complained with his annoying whiny voice. “I bet if we put you next to a tortoise, you’d be even slower than the tortoise!” As if to add insult to injury, the tiny menace knocked over a small bottle of soy sauce in his direction, and without much thought put into this, Chazz used his sleeve to wipe up. 

His disgusting little act was nothing compared to the fellow Silfer red two tables away from them chugging an odd mixture of Mountain dew and Cheetos. That was typical in this dorm, as every meal time had the air filled to the brim with egging someone onto something-or-another and petty fights.

Why the hell was Syrus making this a competition anyways?! Little Slifer brat just wanted him to choke and die. 

“Unlike you buffoons, I actually taste my food thank you very much,” Chazz shot back. Then, just to add more fuel to the fire he offered the other boy a small smirk. “Not like your little feet could outrun a tortoise anyways.” 

It took a second for Syrus to register the snide remark but the response made Chazz feel like it was worth the effort after all. Syrus’s cheeks puffed up and the tips of his ears went red in anger.   
“You take that back!” Was his weak response.  
“Will not!” Chazz shot back with the full extent of his maturity.  
“Bet you can’t beat Jaden at eating a Double double double Big Mac!” At this point, Syrus had given up trying to make sense.   
“What the hell are you even saying?!” Chazz could feel his last brain cell slipping away. “But I could beat Jaden at anything!” He had to make sure the little brats had at least that in their brain.  
“I saw you and Jaden trying to plank on the cliff the other day and you fell off,” Tyranno’s loud mouth interrupted his spat with Syrus. Of course he would be the one to witness Chazz’s not-so-graceful moment.   
“He’s right though!” Jaden’s annoyingly pleasant voice piped up. The boy literally slammed into Chazz’s back, dual wielding handfuls of fried shrimp, some of which flew out of his hands and onto Chazz’s head. “I’d take you on in an eating contest any day!”

“Oh buzz off. As if The Chazz would--” He started to say, but in a blur of red and brown, the remainder of his fried shrimp he was saving for last on his plate was snatched by none other than his pesky rival, and he watched in horror as Jaden ate his share in a single bite.  
“Oh that’s it.”  
Chazz stood up out of his seat and put an arm around Jaden’s in a headlock. “I declare battle!” 

“Hey hey hey. Calm down guys!” Tyranno stuck out a big meaty arm between the two boys, somehow prying at least Jaden out of the entanglement. “How about we settle this like men?” He made himself self-important-like, straightening his back with a wide smile on his face. “And only real men settle fights with a worthy challenge!” 

“A worthy challenge? Heh, looks like you’re finally speaking my language dino-boy,” Chazz crossed his arms. Whatever noble fight was thrown his way, today was the day he’d prove he was better.

“We’re gonna play Twister!” Tyranno, seemingly out of nowhere, pulled out the box. “At McDonald’s!”   
“At… WHY?” Chazz was taken aback by the strange combination. Syrus was somehow in the loop of whatever Tyranno was saying and rolled his eyes.  
“He just wants the Mega T-Rex figure that they’re giving away to the kids who win at Twister in the Play Place.”  
“IT’S WORTH IT, OKAY?” Tyranno suddenly got defensive, his eyes flashed for a second to look eerily similar to a cat’s and he bristled. 

“So you’re making US do the challenge instead of YOU,” Chazz could feel his blood pressure going through the roof and balled up his fists to shut Tyranno up maybe permanently.   
“I think that sounds fun!” Jaden interrupted with his hands now empty and stomach full of stolen fried shrimp. “Let’s do it!”  
“You little turd--” Chazz snapped his head back to turn on Jaden now.  
“Or what? You think you can’t win a simple game of Twister? Is that too hard?” Jaden taunted with a big grin and did a little jig as he pranced around his rival.  
“It’s not too hard! I can do anything better than you!” Chazz shot back almost on reflex. Chazz took the bait far too easily for his own liking.

The next thing he knew they were at the McDonald’s.In the Play Place. Surrounded by children half their height.   
“Alright everyone! Two people to a mat please! We don’t want anyone to get hurt with more than two on a mat!” A tired lady who was probably on her third espresso shot of the day herded the kids and two teens who were participating. From the sidelines, Syrus and Tyranno were out of place among the sea of parents watching their kids. 

“It’s just me and you then!” Jaden said almost too joyfully and threw Chazz two fingers pointed in his direction. “Let’s get our game on!”  
“Yeah yeah whatever,” Chazz took off his shoes to get on the mat, which was kinda small and not meant for teens. At all. 

Then the game started. Jaden’s right foot yellow. Chazz’s left hand blue. The more longer it went on, the more confusing the instructions got from their assigned moderator. It wasn’t long before Chazz’s foot nearly cramped as it got stuck under Jaden’s own legs in a sort of inverted crab stance. To his misfortune Jaden was directly on top of him, his own arms reaching for the correct colors and his legs spread wide. Jaden’s stinky fried shrimp breath came in waves directly to Chazz’s face as the boy struggled to keep his weird position propped up.

“Can you please do something about your breath?!” Chazz couldn’t help but complain out loud.  
“I gotchu bud!” Tyranno’s voice could be heard from the sidelines. “Heads up Jay!” A faint woosh sound, and Chazz looked up to see Jaden snatching whatever Tyranno threw at him with his mouth and consuming it without a second thought.  
“Nothing like a mint to cure bad breath!” Tyranno announced proudly.  
“Dude! That wasn’t a mint!” Syrus cried in horror. “Why the hell do you have Tide Pods in your pocket?!”   
“Tide…” Chazz and Tyranno looked at Jaden in horror. What was even worse was despite the mistake, Tyranno ended up right. It did cure his bad breath.   
“I feel fine!” Jaden announced in an attempt to calm his worried friends.  
“You will NOT be fine!” Syrus let out a thrill shriek, at which for some reason Jaden laughed at. 

Thanks to the chaos of the moment, both Jaden and Chazz had started to sway a bit. Chazz from pure rage and confusion that Jaden ate an entire tide pod, and Jaden from laughter.

“Right leg red!” Their moderator seemed to ignore the entire fiasco and kept on shouting instructions. “Ugh are you kidding me,” Chazz knew that was for him. He had no idea if Jaden was going to DIE and yet the other boy kept participating in the game like--

His foot slipped mid-thought and he fell on his ass. Hard. His foot also happened to kick out Jaden’s legs, causing the brunette to fall flat face first...directly onto his face. Their lips met in the most uncomfortable way, and Jaden’s tide pod filled mouth happened to still be open.

For a brief moment, their tongues met amidst the confusion. Chazz could hear Tyranno and Syrus wail in horror in the distance, but his mind was mostly blank. As if it could not get any worse, Jaden didn’t seem to be in a hurry to get off. A deep, passionate moment as they kissed ended when Tyranno pried Jaden off, yelling about a hospital.

Chazz didn’t want to admit it, but the kiss wasn’t so bad. The idea that Jaden was a good kisser would have never crossed his mind before but he was pleasantly surprised. Not that he ever gave that thought before of course, but now the thought wouldn’t leave his head. 

That was, until he remembered he probably also ate some tide pod too. He retched right outside the McDonald’s in an attempt to get anything out of his system. Jaden was somehow still laughing, and if Chazz watched a little longer, the Kuriboh boy’s cheeks were just a bit more red than usual. 

Tyranno wailed about how Sarge was going to die because of him and how they both lost his chance at getting the T-Rex figure, but Jaden looked just as okay as ever. As if Jaden was alone with Chazz, he turned to him with another smile. “Let’s do that again sometime! That was fun!” 

Chazz found that he couldn’t meet the other boy’s eyes and turned away quickly. “Yeah yeah, whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it Luc


End file.
